Ginga Densetsu Katara
by AvatarCat13
Summary: Katara tells Aang that she'll hate him forever, but she is turned into a Kishu Inu as a punishment. Will her heart be purified, or will she live a dog's life forever? Rated T for sad parts, language, blood, and violence. Up for adoption!
1. Prologue: Fresh Anger

**You know of how Aang kisses Katara during The Ember Island Players and she just told him not right now? Well, this is what happens when she says the very unthinkable, as if she was possessed, and then a certain dog attacks her.**

**My first Avatar/Ginga crossover ever and I don't own them.**

**...**

_As she went through the woods after the play, he caught up to her and said, "Look, that was by accident. I didn't mean to."_

"_Well, watch out next time!" she snapped, not turning around as she went deeped into the woods._

"_But when are we going to be together?" he asked, worry in his voice and gaze._

_She decided to make him suffer, make him pay for the "accidental thing", so she stopped walking, turned around on her spot, and said with all the coldness in her voice, "We will never be together. EVER. It's because I hate you with all my heart and I think you should die right now!"_

_He stared at her with sorrow in his dark gray gaze and tears began to swell up, and she was hitting him hard. She then slapped him very hard on the face and sneered, "Go on. Die! Maybe my brother was right. Maybe we should've left you behind all those months ago!"_

_He asked her with tears beginning to fall, "But what about us being friends? I thought you were my friend."_

_"Fuck our friendship!" she spat, her normally beautiful blue eyes now blazing red with hatred as she struck his face again and again. "Fuck the Air Nomads, and FUCK YOU! __Now go! And make sure you die when you get back!"_

_She gave him one more vicious slap and he suddenly left her, weeping into the trees. She sneered with triumph at his pitiful act; he was weak right from the start and fools like him needed to suffer. If he died, she wouldn't care. If the Avatar cycle ended, she would be happy to never see him ever again._

_All of a sudden, a white dog padded toward her from the trees, his battle scars glowing in the moonlight. At least he wasn't like that weakling, so she held out a hand to let the dog sniff her out. But to her surprise, shock, and horror, the dog lunged at her with teeth bared, the tip of his tail wagging (the sign that a dog is going to attack). White fangs met at her throat and blackness swallowed her up._

**...**

_When the human was knocked out by the dog's attack, another male dog, who was an old warrior who had seen and fought many battles, padded over to the unconscious form of the human girl._

_"I got her down, Leader," the scarred dog told him as he sat down beside the human. "And don't worry: I didn't kill her. She's just knocked out. This should teach the bitch not to mess with the Avatar like that!"_

_The large Tora-ge Akita gave the girl a hefty sniff before telling the scarred dog, "It's time to teach her the Golden Rule, my friend."_

**...**

**So that's how it is; she hates him and makes him suffer, and then a wild dog strikes out at her. Guess who the dog is, find out what happens next, and review!**

**Again, I don't own Avatar: The Last AirBender or Ginga.**

**And I'm really sorry that it's a short chapter.**


	2. In a New World

**You know about the last chapter? Well, this is the second part…Enjoy.**

**Katara: (angrily) You made me hate Aang on this story? How could you?**

**AvatarCat09: I'm sorry, Katara, but it's FanFiction; many people make stories like these. And I know that you love Aang very much. But trust me: it'll get better.**

**Summary: After being attacked by the dog, Katara wakes up to find a shocking discovery.**

**Disclaimer: I own not.**

**...**

"Is she awake, Weed?"

"She will be soon."

"When will she wake up? Let me at her! She's nothing but a stupid being!"

Katara could hear voices above her, but these weren't Aang or the others; she was glad that Aang wasn't around, for she never wanted to talk to him ever again. Anyways, these sounded more like barks from dogs, _and she could understand them!_

"Wake up, Kishu." The new speaker, who was probably a young male, spoke up.

She woke up irritably and growled in a dog-like way, "My name's not Kishu. It's Katara."

Her eyes opened up to see gray eyes. _Oh no, _she thought. _Don't let him be Aang!_ But he was a young dog younger than Aang, with no arrow tattoos (_Thank the Spirits_) and bluish-gray fur. His curled tail was wagging with worry and he said, "That's a weird name for a Kishu Inu."

_Kishu Inu? _That's a dog breed!

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Weed." The dog that attacked her the night before stalked up to the pup and sneered at Katara. "She is a Kishu."

"Well said, Kyoshiro," Weed barked happily, wagging his tail. To Katara, he added, "If you doubt the leader's word, just have a good look in that pool of water behind you. But watch out; GB found a hedgehog near there. He got spiked sort of badly and he couldn't take part in battles for a few weeks."

"O-okay." Katara got up and suddenly fell; she then crawled over to the pool and looked down; staring at her was a white dog with bright blue eyes and the necklace was still there, only it became a black marking, like spots.

With shock and anger, she sat down and began to think while Weed and Kyoshiro gave her confused looks. _I bet this has something to do with Aang. This is all his fault! He probably got the Spirits to turn me into a dog on purpose!_

Weed exchanged a glance with Kyoshiro and he asked Katara, "Hey, is...are you okay? You seem to be foaming at the mouth and your eyes looked crazed. Do you have a disease? It better not be rabies," he added, taking a step backwards.

"Yeah, or the humans will shoot you with their sticks," Kyoshiro put in, giving Katara a leering sneer.

Katara looked again in the pool and she saw that he was right; foam had been frothing in her mouth and her eyes glazed with anger when she thought about Aang. She just wanted to strangle him. _No._ She would crush his throat with her new dog teeth like Kyoshiro had done to her.

**...**

As the three dogs padded onwards to a large pile of boulders near a cliff, Katara barely heard Weed and Kyoshiro asking her questions. They suddenly nodded their heads in a different direction and left her alone.

"Ah. I see you're awake," a deep old voice echoed.

Katara turned to see a dog that look like Weed, except his head was broader, he was much bigger, and there were three ugly scars racing along his forehead.

_Weed said that he's the leader, but he's just a puppy! Is_ _this dog_ _the leader_?

"Come with me to my den, young human," he told her serenely. "I have something to tell you."

**...**

**This takes place after the great battle with Hougen and before the Sozin's Comet episodes. Will Katara get back in time and apologize to Aang for what she said, or will she continue to hate him and be consumed by darkness?**

**Review, please! Oh, and I'll continue the Avatar Cat series stories and Avatar Mystery Dungeon. AND I'm going to erase my Avatar Therapy story BUT I MIGHT recreate it to Rated M still, but there's going to be LESS language.**


	3. Gin's Revelation

**My sister's computer is running again and I'll continue adding those chapters to my stories! Including this one!**

**Summary: Katara meets Gin, the former leader of Ohu, and he tells her of how she became a Kishu.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own these two and I don't intend to!**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_Gin's Revelation_

Katara gasped at the powerful aura that the large dog was giving away. He seemed to be a mighty powerful leader with all the battle scars on his body (including the ones on his head) and the great wisdom in his solemn gray eyes.

So she awkwardly asked him the first thing that came to her mind: "Are you the leader?"

"I _was _the leader." The large Akita gazed down at her with pity and compassion as he continued, "I am Gin, the father of Weed. I am the elder of the Ohu Army and I have something to tell you. Follow me."

Stunned at his calm attitude, Katara followed Gin to his den. Normally, Gin had stayed in the Gajou Fortress as the leader, but Weed now slept there. As she settled herself into his den on a small bed of bracken, she felt comfortable around his presence. At least he was smarter than Aang was. _I don't need that stupid little idiot!_ She decided. _Hope he gets beaten and killed by Ozai!_

But suddenly, Gin turned to her and sat down next to her, asking her with disappointment, "Why in the world would you call your friend a stupid little idiot? This is why we need to talk; you won't leave this spot until you tell me the entire story. If you won't, I'm afraid I'll ask Tesshin to escort you to the border."

_How does he know I was insulting Aang? But I'm glad Aang isn't here; I'd really smack him hard if he came here!_

WHUP!

Gin's paw hit her ear lightly and not dangerously, but his gray eyes were gleaming with anger and he growled, "If you want to smack someone, do not smack your friends. If you treat others like garbage, they will treat you like garbage in return. Now sit down and let me speak."

Katara had no choice but to sit down. "I'm really sorry that I acted like this, Gin, but I've been angry about something that I didn't like." She went to launching into her story, including when a dog attacked her.

When she finished, Gin nodded and told Katara something that shocked her entirely: "Well, I'll tell you this: I have been watching you the entire time. I saw when you slapped the Avatar very hard and cursed him. Because of that, I devised a little plan. You know Kyoshiro, the scarred Kishu, also known as Kyoshiro the Silver? That was he who attacked you and I told him to attack you but not to kill you, but you know his nature. When you became unconscious, I approached you and asked the Spirit Soldiers to turn you into a dog. They decided to make you a Kishu because Weed has treated Kishus like brothers and sisters, and he is part Kishu himself."

"What?" Katara couldn't believe it. "You turned me into a dog?"

"No. The Spirits did." Gin chuckled a little bit at confusing the young WaterBender. _As long as she doesn't keep insulting the Avatar, she can stay _the former Ohu leader told himself."And until you learn to be kinder to the Avatar and rekindle your love for him, you shall remain as a Kishu. But when your heart becomes pure, then your human form shall be regained."

His words pierced her heart like a dagger when he said "your love for him." "Can I go now?" She didn't want Gin to see her cry, but Kyoshiro would.

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_

_But there's nothing that I can say to change the things I've done_

_I'd do anything within my power, I'd give everything I got_

_But the path I seek is hidden from me now_

Gin nodded and said, "Yes, you may. Follow Weed when he introduces you to our soldiers."

Katara nodded back and began to pad away when Gin called to her: "Katara, I bet that the Avatar thinks that you are a beautiful woman, and I believe so. I'll see you later."

_Brother Bear, I let you down_

_You trusted me, believed in me, and I let you down_

_Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame_

_And I pray someone, something will come, to take away my pain_

At that, she blushed very hard and she began to miss the Avatar now. _Aang, if you can hear me, I'm very sorry! I made one mistake and I'm a dog now! _While sobbing, she lifted her head and let out a sad, wolf-like howl.

_There's no way out of this dark place._

_No hope, no future._

_I know I can't be free._

_But I can't see another way._

_And I can't face another day._

**...**

**How do you like that? The song at the end is called "No Way Out" by Phil Collins from **_**Brother Bear**_**. Wait 'till the next chapter, because there could be a meeting of Ohu soldiers.**

**And this FanFic will show a hybrid bear in several more chapters. See ya next time!**


	4. Meet the Soldiers

**I am continuing on with Bite In The Throat and there will be a fight on here, including the near-death experience of a valued soldier of Ohu.**

**Summary: Katara has begun to learn how to live the life of an Ohu Soldier and she now begins to miss Aang. Now she is introduced to the other dogs of the pack.**

* * *

As Katara made her way from Gin's den after howling, she thought she smelled a familiar scent, and she figured it was Weed. She then saw the young Akita/Kishu mix pad forward toward her with amazement and concern in his gray eyes. _So much like Aang_, she murmured. _Aang, if you're listening, I really want to say sorry._

"Hey, Katara," Weed said. "Was that you howling?"

"Yeah," she said absently.

Weed went on, "Well, that was the most beautiful howl I've ever heard! It seems to me that you've got a talent for howling! I'm sure Father will say the same way. By the way, how did your talk with him go?"

Katara wanted to tell him about how Gin and Kyoshiro were the reason why she turned into a dog, but she wasn't sure if he believed her. So she spoke instead, "It went okay. Gin told me to clean out all evil thoughts for an upcoming battle. But I don't know what it is."

"Well, anyways," Weed said as if she hadn't spoken, "I want to introduce you to the other soldiers of Ohu. I know you already met Kyoshiro; I'll introduce you to the other dogs. Follow me!" he added, jumping away into the bushes, with Katara following him.

As they padded on, a dog that looked like a hyena-wolf suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said, "I see that you're our newest soldier. Pleased to meet you and I shall introduce myself. My name is Tesshin, son of former Koga leader Kurojaki."

_That's the dog Gin said that send me back home!_ Katara realized with a jolt of memory. She then dipped her head to him, introducing herself.

Tesshin looked the young WaterBender over and said, "Okay, Katara. I'll introduce you to the rest of the soldiers."

* * *

As Katara watched from the top of Gajou, she saw a small crowd of dogs gather at the foot of the boulder, with Kyoshiro in the lead.

Tesshin beckoned her down from the rock, introducing her to the dogs. She was fascinated by the different breeds. She met Mel, a young Golden Retriever who was at Weed's age; Ken and Kagetora, two best friends with Ken being a Mastiff mix and Kage being a Kai Ken; Rocket, a Borzoi who was once a rogue; Hiro, a Great Pyrenees who had a nasty habit of castrating his foes (Katara nearly gagged at that); Reika the Akita mix, Hiro's mate; Hook, a former pet Labrador mix; Saske, GB's Shiba friend; and the other veterans of Ohu: Ben the Mastiff mix, Cross the Saluki, Musashi the Tosa, and Akame the Kishu.

"Well? How do you like the dogs here?" Weed asked Katara as they settled down to their fresh-kill after the introducing.

Katara didn't answer; the fresh-kill wasn't as tasty as real food, but at least it was better than nothing. When she finally spoke, she said quietly, "It makes me feel homesick. But I'm good with your pack." To herself, she wailed, _Aang, I wish you were here now! That way, Ozai won't kill you!_

"Okay," Weed barked happily. But he suddenly noticed tears forming in the pretty Kishu's blue eyes. "Hey, is there something wrong? Why are you crying?"

The WaterBender wept, "Before I appeared here, I did something bad. Something bad to the one person I love the most." Her voice cracked with pure sadness.

"Katara, I sorry about your sadness-"

"WEED!" That was Hook's voice, filled with horror.

Immediately, the young Ohu leader whipped around while saying a little apology to Katara before saying to Hook, "What is it, Hook?"

Hook panted again after running here before saying, "Akajaki has invaded our land!"

Katara saw fear in Weed's gray eyes as he rasped, "…No. Not-"

"Who?" Katara wanted to help Weed feel better in return for helping her. And she finally heard his words choke out:

"Hougen's son."

* * *

**How's that for a shocker? And what happened to GB? Can anyone guess?**

**Review, please.**


	5. The Mission

**Guys, I haven't done Bite In The Throat in a LONG while and I want to get started on it again. And I want to fix something: I think Ben may have been a pure Great Dane after all and I want to include the Great Dane mix thing in Ken's breed.**

**And I'll reveal the dog who dies in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own only a few dogs on here. I don't own Avatar: The Last AirBender or Ginga.**

**Summary: Katara hears about the history of Ohu and helps the dogs of Ohu try to find GB and drive out Akajaki.**

**...**

_Bite In The Throat: The Missions_

"Soldiers of Ohu, we have an intruder in our territory! Akajaki has come back! We must drive him back out!"

As Katara watched Weed give out his announcement, Hiro, the castrating Great Pyrenees, replied, "What about GB, Weed? Should we go looking for him?"

Akame, one of the Ohu veterans, suggested, "Maybe he went to go hunting for a little bit."

"He said he went to go take a piss. He said that just to avoid this battle," a young female Siberian Husky muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Katara couldn't believe what she just heard. This dog was practically insulting Weed's godfather right in front of him! She heard about many times GB fought in battle despite being a tiny bit cowardly. So Katara got to her paws, stormed over to the husky, and snapped, "How dare you tell Weed that sort of trash, you no-good mutt!"

Instead of cowering under her blue glare, the husky retorted, "Well, what about when _you_ hurt someone you loved the most?"

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked her, worry creeping into her heart like a cockroach-ant. _Does she know that I'm a human?_

The husky seemed to see her flinch because she taunted her, "Well, you did hurt this Aang person that you loved, you piece of shit. If I weren't in this army, I'd tear your fucking throat out right now, bitch!"

That seemed to make Katara loose much of the control she had over the entire day, for she snarled, "Say that again, you bastard!" _Wow, I didn't know I could curse like that! I guess Dad did it when he was a kid._

"Why, you-" the husky snarled, taking a step toward her. The two females were growling at one another and began to circle one another, but Weed called out, "Enough with the infighting! Katara, I know you're new in our army, but please don't loose you temper like that." When the husky sneered at Katara, Weed turned to her and added, "And you should learn to control your tongue, Shard. That'll get you into trouble."

Shard's sneer turned into a snarl as she took a step backward into the crowd and aimed a growl over her shoulder at the young Kishu. As she did so, Katara heard Ben's voice whisper near her, "For a young new soldier, Katara does seem to have a lot of spunk!"

His mate, Cross, nodded to him and teased him gently, "Like you did when you joined Ohu?"

"Yeah, something like that," Ben replied, shuffling his paws and amusement in his blind eyes. To Katara, he whispered, "I can tell you why Shard got mad when you called her a bastard: she was abandoned by both her parents at a young age because they went to join Hougen for power over family."

Katara looked back at Shard, who gave her a glare. She tried to feel sorry for the female Siberian Husky, but the way she taunted Katara about hating Aang made her want to tear _her_ throat out.

Huffing with embarrassment, Weed leaped back on top of Gajou and called, "What Hiro said earlier now adds to our list of what we must do: drive out Akajaki and find GB!" At this, all the dogs howled as they began to cheer. "Now, eat something before we head out," he instructed everyone. "We've got two missions to complete."

All the dogs nodded and separated into small groups to get their fresh-kill. While Katara took a pigeon from the pile, she felt Weed's muzzle brush hers when he was going to take the same pigeon. For some strange reason, she felt her heart beat a little faster when the young leader brushed past her.

Immediately, Weed looked up at Katara and said, "Sorry, I'll-I'll get something else." He started to back away in embarrassment, but she replied, "No, it's okay. You can have it." She had felt the same attraction for Aang reach out to Weed because Weed seemed like Aang in every possible way. _Am I attracted to him?_ she wondered. _No way! I'm a human and he's a dog! It'll be impossible! It's Aang I'm attracted to, not Weed I'm attracted to! Plus, I really need to apologize to Aang._

Weed gave her a nod before joining Mel, Hiro, and Reika at the foot of Gajou. Katara was joined by Kyoshiro, Gin, and Tesshin and the look that Kyoshiro gave her didn't look too sneering; instead, he looked worried. But Katara wanted to know something about the dog named Akajaki, so she asked Gin, "Do you know anything about Akajaki?"

Gin shook his head a little and replied, "Not much, but I do know about his father, Hougen."

"Hougen?" Katara asked him. She kept hearing the name, but nobody had told her about who he was or what he had done.

"Yes, he is, of course, one of the most evil creatures in Ohu aside from Akakabuto or Kaibutsu," Gin went on.

Katara felt confused by the last two names, so Tesshin explained, "Akakabuto was the most evil and horrifying bear to ever live in Japan. He killed many dogs and humans for his pursuit for power. And you know about the fortress Gajou? Well, it was Akakabuto who built it so that he and other bears of his army could resist against the Ohu soldiers. But he's dead now, thanks to Gin's Battouga."

Seeing the confused look on her face, Kyoshiro added, "The Zetsu Tenrou Battouga is Weed's signature move. Tesshin taught Weed how to use it, Gin taught Tesshin how to use it, Gin's father Riki taught him how to use it, and the inventor of the Battouga, Fuuga the alpha wolf, taught Riki how to use it. To do a Battouga, the user spins while running so that when the user bites their target, they do maximum damage. Gin used it to slice off Akakabuto's head."

"That sounds gross yet interesting," Katara told him. Then she asked the other two dogs, "What about this 'Kaibutsu'?"

"Kaibutsu was a mutant dog who killed and ate other dogs and humans for trying to mess with his genes," Gin told her. "Jerome and fifteen dogs were sent to kill him, but by the time he met Weed, there were only him and four other partners left."

Unfortunately, Katara had no time to ask Gin who Jerome was because Weed called out, "The time has come to chase Akajaki away and to rescue GB! I will bring a few dogs with me because Akajaki always has a small pack with him. I'll bring my father, Mel, Hiro, Kyoshiro, Ken, Kagetora, and Katara. All others are to guard the territory or the pups that come around here."

All of the dogs cheered as the chosen patrol raced off into the woods after Weed. While they ran, Gin asked Katara, "You could WaterBend when you were a human, yes?"

"Yes," she answered in a confused tone.

"At first, when your heart was filled with contempt for Aang, you couldn't Bend at all," he explained. "But since you seem to repent a little at a time, a small bit of the WaterBending is getting closer to you. But evil thoughts will make it shrink. Clear your mind of evil thoughts and replace them with the good." With a nod, he ran ahead of her to join up with his son.

As the dogs spread out a little to search for GB or Akajaki, Katara felt sadness cram itself into her heart like buzzard-wasps in a hive when she thought about Aang. She felt a voice (that was just like hers except it was more evil) rasp to her mind, _Forget about the stupid little AirBender! You don't need him!_

_No! I won't listen to you!_ she mentally shouted back at the voice. _I already miss him and I don't need you to tell me otherwise!_

"GB! I found him, guys! But he looks pretty damn bad!" Ken's voice rang through the trees.

Katara stopped looking around a huge boulder and dashed over to where Ken was at, and what she saw at the Great Dane/Saluki's paws made her want to cry: a longhaired white dog with a black-spotted coat and black ears was lying on the grass, his throat and belly all bloody and he was gasping for breath. This must be GB, Katara realized, remembering

He was rasping, "K-Ken, where-where's W-Weed?"

Ken murmured, "He'll be on his way, GB. Katara, can you watch him while I get Weed over here?"

"Sure," she replied, compassion filling her mind as she watched GB struggle to get up. While Ken ran off to get help, she gently laid him back, whispering, "GB, don't worry. I'm Katara, and I'm helping you get some help."

The injured English Setter gazed up at Katara as he rasped, "N-nice to meet y-you, K-K-Katara. I'm W-Weed's godfather."

Katara said sympathetically, "I know. Weed told me about it. Are you okay? Should I get herbs?" she added as GB began to cough so violently that he coughed out blood. "You need some rest."

"Rest won't do any good anymore," Weed's godfather murmured. "I need to tell you about what happened."

"Well, what happened?" she asked him.

GB rasped on, "Akajaki had lead a hybrid bear over here and he just sat by and watched me get mauled. I think I might die."

"No," Katara moaned before Weed and the rest of the patrol got there. Weed ran past her and barked, "GB! Thank God I'm just in time!"

"Weed," GB croaked to his godson. "I told Katara about how I got mauled by the bear that Akajaki had kept for-" But he was interrupted by another violent cough and another splatter of blood on the ground.

"GB, please don't die! What'll we all do without you?" Weed whimpered, tears falling out of his gray eyes. Katara had remembered another pair of tear-filled gray eyes as she told Aang about how she hated him. She never meant it, but GB's death may be even worse.

GB raised his head and placed a paw weakly on Weed's heart before he murmured his final words: "Weed, and everyone, I don't want to die either. But I'm glad I've served the Army of Ohu for all my days. I will never forget either of you..." Then, there was a sigh as GB laid his paw back onto the ground and closed his eyes for the final time ever.

Weed's heartbroken howl made Katara cringe. "GB!" he howled to the heavens. "GB!"

He laid on the ground and began to weep. As Katara watched him sob, she remembered how Aang had felt when she slapped and cursed him. This and GB's death made her rest her muzzle onto Weed's shoulder and she murmured to him, her voice thick with grief," Weed, I'm so sorry about your loss. I-I know how special he was to you." Then she stopped as she cried on his shoulder.

All of a sudden, she heard a lot of howling and she turned around to see the rest of the patrol howl with sadness as tears ran down their faces. Weed had stopped crying and began to howl with his soldiers and Katara felt a little rude of not following them. So she threw back her head and howled alongside them. But as she howled, Katara noticed a black-&-white dog with stars in his fur pad down from the heavens and he whispered to GB's body, "Wake up, young soldier."

Immediately, GB's spirit rose out of his own body as if he had woken up from sleeping and came to join him by his side. And Katara saw him turn to her and he spoke to her, "Katara, tell Weed that Old Man Smith will take care of GB now. He will always be with all of you."

"Yes, sir," she gasped as the two spirits of GB and Old Man Smith rose up into the air after giving a last glance over their shoulders at the mourning dogs, whose hearts have joined the thousands, for their friend had stopped living that day.

_..._

**The last words were spoken on the movie and T.V. show Watership Down: "My heart has joined the thousand, for my friend has stopped running today."**

**Anyways, GB was the character who died on this chapter. The last words he said on here was a bit like the manga, which I've never read. His last words were to Weed: "I'm scared. I don't want to die. But I was proud to be able to save you." **

**Anyways, read and review. And R.I.P, GB. R.I.P.**


	6. Kyoko's Spell

**Now that a new chapter of Wildfire: New Life is now up, I'm now ready to update my Bite In The Throat story now! But this chapter will be a little different, because it'll be in the points of view of two different characters: Aang and Gin!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Avatar or Ginga.**

**Summary: Gin sees that Aang starts to develop hatred for Katara, so he decides to teach him and his friends a lesson about turning away from a friend.**

**Hope that this chapter helps make the aftermath of the wisdom teeth more bearable.**

**...**

_(Kyoko's Spell)_

As Gin watched Hiro and Musashi carry GB away from Gajou to the burial place, he saw Weed silently crying to himself. The great Akita felt his son's pain as much as if it were his own, because he had lost his father, Riki, in the final battle against the demon bear, Akakabuto. But he, Gin himself, had killed the bear to save Japan from his control.

But to lose a godfather...he had no idea how to respond to that. And he hadn't thanked GB yet for raising Weed in Gin's place.

Gin then saw Katara pad over to Weed, lick his ear in a comforting way, and murmur to him, "It'll be okay, Weed. I promise."

"But how will it be okay?" Weed sobbed, jerking away from her. "I lost my only godfather in the world! He was the first true Ohu soldier I've ever met!"

Gin couldn't hear what Katara told him after that, but he could tell that she wanted to cheer the young leader up. So she had said to him, "How about we go hunting for a little bit?" Weed gave her a small nod before the two dogs padded away together.

When they went away, Gin sighed and headed for his den behind Gajou. When Gin had stepped down from becoming the leader after the death of Akajaki's father, Hougen, he let Weed sleep in the highest cave in Gajou while he himself slept in the bottom of the fortress. Anyways, he curled himself into a ball and started to close his eyes, thinking, _I'm sure that when I wake up, GB's death will just be a nightmare. _

"Leader?" Tesshin's voice echoed from the entrance of his den.

The former Ohu leader opened one eye and glanced up to see his former heir approach him. He got up to stretch and he yawned, "I thought I told everyone to not call me 'Leader' anymore; I'm not your leader any longer."

"Oh. Sorry about that." Tesshin shuffled his paws before going on with his speech, "I wanted to tell you two things: the first is that I'll miss GB as much as Weed misses him. The second thing is: where did you find her?"

Gin narrowed his eyes as he asked Tesshin, "Who are you talking about?"

Tesshin replied, "I'm talking about Katara. She's got such potential for a Kishu."

"Yes, she does," Gin whispered. "There's one problem, though: she's not really a dog. She's a human."

He saw Tesshin's eyes widen when Gin mentioned that Katara was a human. The Akita expected Tesshin to bombard him with questions about her, but instead, the Shikoku Inu just gave him a nod, telling him to continue speaking.

Remembering that Tesshin wasn't with him and Kyoshiro during their mission, Gin went on, "Well, she was turned into a dog for doing something horrible to the Avatar. You know who the Avatar is?" he added, knowing the answer before Tesshin could tell him.

"Yes, he's the human who could Bend all four elements and maintain balance between the humans' world and the spirit world."

_Akame, John, and I are proud to have taught him well. _Pain went through him as he remembered the death of John, his earliest ally. The proud yet loyal German Shepherd had been killed by Hougen in the Great Dane's senseless pursuit for power. But the three had taught Tesshin much about their strength, speed, and fang power. And Tesshin had passed it on to Weed so that he can be prepared to fight Hougen. It seemed that Weed will pass it on to Katara. _Maybe._

Out loud, he said, "That's correct, Tesshin. Now I'm going onto another mission: going back to the Avatar's territory and find out how he feels about Katara now. Kyoshiro went with me, so would you like to come along?"

Tesshin gave him a solemn nod and told him, "I vow to obey any command that you give me, Gin. Now how will we get there? Their universe is far away from ours!"

Gin knew that Tesshin was going to say that, so he turned around, padded outside, and howled, "Kyoko! We need your guidance!"

Immediately, another howl greeted him and a young female Ainu Dog pad forwards to his den. She was very skilled with medicine and communicating with the Spirits of Ohu, even though she was born as a house dog. Maybe she could be able to get him and Tesshin to the Avatar's world just like last time with some of her spells. Kyoko padded to him and dipped her head toward the former leader of Ohu.

"Good morning, Gin," she told him, her voice like honey on a piece of moss. "What can I do for you today?"

"We would like to ask you to make the same spell to get us back to the Avatar's world."

Kyoko tilted her head to one side and asked him, "Why? You went in there just to get a Kishu? But I've known that she isn't a Kishu," she added. "She's a human, yes?"

Gin and Tesshin nodded, so Kyoko beckoned for them to come to her den and she would make the spell to tansport the two males to the Avatar world. They were stopped by Musashi, who had told them that the burying of GB was done. When they arrived at Kyoko's den, which was under a rock and through a curtain of lichen, Kyoko was already standing in front of a puddle of water. The water was swirling around with four different colors: blue, green, red, and yellow.

"Come into the Pool of Worlds, Gin and Tesshin of Ohu," the female Ainu dog told them, and the two males stepped into the pool without a fuss. The water went up to their bellies and Tesshin looked surprised when he entered the water. It didn't soak them at all. Then Kyoko began murmuring some kind of spell that made the colored water swirl around Gin and Tesshin.

The two males suddenly saw the surrounding swirl around them and they were arriving on an island filled with tropical trees and black sand. The Japanese islands were certainly not like this, Gin remembered from his last trip here.

Here, he tried to pick up the Avatar's scent and he found the Avatar's scent not too far away and it was mixed with the scents of other humans. Gin smelled uncertainty on the other four humans and hate coming really hard from the Avatar. _It is time that he ALSO follows the Golden Rule. _Then the great Akita decided to bring the Avatar's friends with him and Tesshin to their world; one of the reasons was that if the Avatar was filling his friends' heads with hate towards their friend, they will come with him. The other reason was that they needed help against Akajaki.

Gin gave Tesshin a solemn nod and the two dogs padded away into the jungle.

**...**

"Come on, Aang. I'm sure she didn't mean it," Sokka told his best friend at breakfast.

Aang had sat at the dinner table and Toph, Suki, and Zuko were giving him concerned looks while Sokka tried to comfort the young Avatar. But Aang shrugged him away and he went outside to the front yard of Ozai's beach house. He felt the others coming toward him and he blew a small gust of wind at them to try to get away from them. He didn't need their comfort.

"Sokka's right, Aang. Katara will probably forget this argument," Suki told Aang as she got up and walked toward him.

"Yeah, and you can take out your sadness and anger out with some FireBending practice," Zuko added, coming up right beside Suki. It seemed that the former Fire Nation Prince wasn't relying on anger anymore to solve problems, but this didn't cheer Aang up at all.

Aang could remember the conversation and those awful words that Katara shouted at him: _Hate. Die. Kill. _All love for her vanished like dew on vine leaves and he had let go of her finally, but this didn't cheer him up either. He felt his arrows flicker with a white light and he whirled around to glare at them.

He snapped at them, "She DID mean to yell at me and say those things! I loved her and she betrayed me! We're through! She hates me, so I hate her too!"

He turned around to see Sokka coming toward him, saying with sympathy, "So why don't you try to find another girlfriend? And besides, I saw you kiss her during the play and I knew something was up," the Water Tribe warrior added with a sly friendly grin. But he dropped the grin when Aang blew a large gust of air at him and knocked him to the ground. Immediately he got up and stomped forward toward the Avatar, anger and concern flashing in his blue eyes, but a large pillar of earth shot up from between them and Toph was standing at the top before jumping down.

"Sokka, he's just a little confused right now. Give him a rest," she told him sharply.

"I'm not crazy, Toph," Aang muttered darkly before turning away from the others. "What I said about Katara is true: I hate her with all my heart and I think SHE should be the one to die!"

Zuko got around the boulder and calmly told Aang, "Calm down. You don't mean that. You love her."

Aang turned away from him, looked onwards toward the beach, and snapped, "I DO mean what I said about her. Maybe if she died, it'd be easier for all of-Look, guys! It's a dog!" he suddenly added in his normal voice.

Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Toph (even though she couldn't see anything) had come toward the beach to see a large dog standing in front of them. It was a large dog with silver tiger-striped fur **(a.k.a. Tora Ge)**, three long claw scars on his forhead, white hairs around his muzzle, and deep gray eyes that glittered with disappointment. _Did this dog hear what I said? Impossible!_

He held out his hand for the dog to sniff. _I bet Katara isn't as friendly as this dog! And who needs her? I don't EVER want to see her again!_

To his surprise, the dog leaped forward and bit him on the hand. Aang supposed that the dog could read minds and an opponent like this could be dangerous. His friends came forward, ready to scare off the dog with their fighting skills: earth, fire, fan, and sword.

Suddenly, the dog lunged forward and knocked him to the ground with surprising speed. Fangs met at his throat and everything went black after he heard the dog bark, "Tesshin! Now!"

**...**

Tesshin knocked down the last human, a blind female with a patch of black fur on her head, knocked her out with his ninja skills, and murmured to her, "Sleep tight, blind one. You humans have pleasant dreams, too," he added, looking over his shoulder at the humans that he and Gin worked together to knock down. Stepping toward Gin, he said, "The deed is done, Gin."

"Great job, my apprentice. I am very proud of you," Gin replied. The powerful -ex-leader of Ohu stepped backwards and he howled to the sky, "Spirits of Ohu! I call you down for FIVE transformations!"

The sky turned a dark gray and the green forms of the heavenly soldiers padded down from the sky and surrounded Gin, Tesshin, and the humans. Gin could recognize his father (Riki), Fuji (his mother), John, Smith, Benezukura, Bill, Hakura, Kisaragi, Teru's father, and the most recent one: GB. The dog in front of the spirits, Riki, gazed down at Gin with mized emotions and memories in eyes the color of brown fur.

"So Gin, you knocked out five humans this time?" John asked. The fearless German Shepherd was never short on comments, even in the afterlife.

"Yes, and I ask you for your help."

The dogs gazed at one another as if there were no other ways to explain to them what had happened. They understood.

Riki wagged his curled tail and barked, "Stand back, my son. This could be dangerous." So Gin and Tesshin backed away and dragged the humans toward the soldiers.

A white light appeared from in the middle of the dark gray sky and landed on the humans. The Avatar's shape bagan to form immediately as his short muzzle lengthened, dog ears sprouted onto the top of his head, and fur sprouted from all around his body. There was also a curly tail emerging from behind him. When the light disappeared, the Avatar's human form was gone; instead, there was an Akita in his place. He had red brindle fur like Riki had, a curled tail, a sky-blue arrow stripe on his head ending at his tail, and a deep scar on his back. The others had transformed also; the blue-eyed male (who seemed to be Katara's brother) had become a Kishu Inu, the male's mate had become a Border Collie with reddish fur, the small blind female had become a black daschund, and the scar-eyed male bacame a German Shepherd.

With that done, the spirits of Ohu had finished their work and walked away upwards into the sky.

"Their time has come..." Gin murmured.

...

**I have no time for other comments except review and you'll recieve a gift basket!**

**And Kyoko means "mirror" in Japanese.**

**See ya next time!**


	7. Evil Within

**My Bite In The Throat story will be updated right now and it's been quite a while since this was made.**

**Aang: (Angrily) So on this story, you made me hate Katara also? If I weren't an Air Nomad, I'd...I'd**

**AvatarCat09: Or what? Stutter at me? (Aang continues to stare angrily at him until Katara calms him down) Just relax, Aang. This is just a FanFic; it's not real!**

**Disclaimer: Aang does NOT hate Katara and Katara does NOT hate Aang because I don't own them. And I don't own anyone else on Avatar: The Last AirBender or the Ginga series, although I DO own a few dogs.**

**Summary: Aang and his other friends arrive into the Ohu territory. When he starts to get angry at Katara, will Weed calm the young AirBender down and ask him to forgive and forget?**

**AvatarCat09 Avatar Fun Fact: AvatarCat wanted to learn both WaterBending and EarthBending because he wanted to be gentle and aggressive at the same time.**

**AvatarCat09 Ginga Fun Fact: AvatarCat09 was once a pet dog used for hunting and as a companion before he was hit on the nose by a bullet and he ran away.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_Evil Within_

"Gin and Tesshin are back! They got new soldiers!" Rocket's howl echoed all the way through Gajou's area.

Weed and Katara looked up from eating their caught prey in the morning sun. Katara was right; Weed had already cheered up from his mourning by hunting, but he still missed GB anyways. Anyways, the two young dogs heard Rocket's howl and they followed Mel from the fresh-kill pile; they arrived at the pile of boulders at the foot of Gajou.

Weed and Katara pushed their way to the front and Weed asked anyone around them, "Hey, everyone, what's happening here?"

Kagetora quickly looked at him and explained, "Gin and Tesshin went to some black-sand beach and got five dogs to be dragged here from some kind of bizarre portal."

Immediately, Weed saw Katara's eyes widen when she saw the dogs down for the count in front of her and Weed saw what dogs she saw: a crimson brindle Akita with a white arrow running from his head to his curly tail, a male Kishu, a red Border Collie, a black-&-tan daschund, and a German Shepherd with a burnt scar right on his left eye.

"Aang? Sokka? Suki? Toph? Zuko?" Katara was saying these names with shame and relief in her tone. Weed got the feeling that she knew these dogs before and she had admiration and love in her voice when she said the name _Aang. _He admitted to himself that he was growing to like Katara more than as a friend, but he didn't feel any jealousy. Besides, if she already had a mate, he wouldn't get in their way.

"Wow! This Akita sure has a strange marking!' Teru, the youngest soldier and a breed of unknown origin, spoke up. He had been several months old since his at-first cowardly and once-abusive father risked his life to save his son from Thunder and Lector, two Doberman Pinscher assassins, and he died while saving him. He was honored very much by Teru and Kyoshiro after his death.

"I'll say!" Kagetora's father Kurotora, one of the Ohu veterans, said as he came to smell the unconscious dogs.

Suddenly, the male Kishu on the ground opened his bright blue eyes a little and he yelped with fright when he saw the dogs surrounding him. Then he looked down at his paws and gasped with fright and he yelped, "Where's a mirror? I need a mirror!"

However, Rocket tipped his head to one side and asked him, "Not to be offensive, but what the hell is a mirror? There's a pool of water close by if you need to look at yourself."

"Okay," the Kishu replied. He went to the same pool where Weed and Kyoshiro first met Katara and saw his own mirror image in the clear water. When he saw it, he whispered to himself, "How...how did this happen? Was it because of those two dogs?"

Weed could feel Katara become rigid with sisterly love beside him. He suddenly saw the four other dogs rise to their paws and look around their surroundings in bewilderment. Weed could tell that these dogs didn't get along much with other dogs, just with each other.

The black-&-tan Daschund looked around with amazement, but Weed could tell that her eyes were a little pale and unclear. _She's blind!_ the Akita/Kishu mix thought to himself in marvel. He wondered about how she could survive in Ohu, but since Bat was blind and now an Ohu general, this Daschund could maybe survive.

"Where are we? And why do I smell like a dog?" she asked her companions in confusion.

"I think that we're _all _dogs, Toph," the female Border Collie told her, circling around and studying her body some more. She turned to the Akita named Aang and asked him, "Aang, where are we?"

Aang looked around with pure amazement and shock at seeing the many dogs. He had a look of wonder and excitement in his dark gray eyes, but when he looked down at his paws (_That's really dog paws, _Weed thought), he let out a yelp of surprise and spun around to see his wagging tail.

He turned around to the other dogs and barked to them, "Suki's right, you guys. We all became dogs. But why?"

"We're not sure, Aang, but I think it has something to do with that guy!" the male Kishu answered him, returning from the pool and pointing his muzzle at Gin, who just simply shrugged. Aang just gave a nod and studied his friends more watchfully at their breed appearances.

Suddenly, Weed felt Katara tear away from beside him and madly dash to Aang, barking cheerfully, "Aang! You're okay!"

Aang turned around to see Katara dashing toward him with happiness in the female Kishu's blue eyes. At first, the male Akita just stared at her in surprise and incredulity in his gray eyes, but Weed was dismayed to see rage grow in his eyes. When Katara got to Aang and touched his nose with hers, he suddenly pushed her away violently and dashed away from her.

"What are you doing here? Did you get these dogs to attack us?" Aang snapped wrathfully, his gray eyes like a raging fire. Weed couldn't believe this dog's behavior; he was very disgusted at this cruel rage.

"N-no," Katara murmured with dismay and unhappiness in her gaze as she continued to fix her eyes on Aang with grief. "I was brought here by the same dogs and they've helped me get used to this place for the time being."

Aang, unfortunately, just shook his head angrily, glared at her again, and snarled, "You're lying, you terrible witch! You've constantly lied to me all the time! These dogs should just kill you right now!"

"How dare you!" Weed decided that this was enough and he dashed forward and placed himself between Aang and Katara, protecting her from his glare. He then gazed at him and asked him unhappily, "Why would you want us to kill her? And she is not a terrible witch. I never believed it from Katara's comrade to be this way! How could you?"

"Aang, that puppy's right!" the scarred German Shepherd growled, padding up to Aang's side and dragging him away. Something about that male reminded him of Jerome. "Think about what you're saying! He's probably the leader!"

The male Akita glared at his companion then glared at the Akita/Kishu mix. He gave an angry huff and stalked off, muttering something under his breath, something that Weed couldn't hear. The other Ohu soldiers were glaring after him as if they were gnashing their teeth about what he told Katara, and then they put their heads together and whispered together quietly.

Gin let out a sigh and padded to his son's side. "Weed, I didn't expect for the young Avatar to be this way."

"Did you just say the 'Avatar', Father?" Weed asked him. _Does this mean that Katara is a _human_? Do I have a crush on a human?_

As if he could read his mind but mostly seeing the surprised look on Weed's face, Gin nodded and told him, "Yes, my son. Aang is the Avatar and we brought him and his friends here for a punishment like we did for Katara."

Weed tilted his head to one side and asked him, "What do you mean? What did she do?"

"She cursed the Avatar and slapped him," the large male Akita Inu told him. "Kyoshiro and I went to knock her unconscious and we got the spirits of Ohu to turn her into a Kishu. She became a Kishu for one reason: to defeat Akajaki."

Now Weed didn't know what to say; his father never told him about this and he was his most trusted consultant after Jerome passed away before the battle against Hougen. But Weed never believed for Katara to be a mean person, for he had always seen her as a kind, pretty, and gentle Kishu Inu. What was even more amazing was that Katara had been a human.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

Gin let out a longer sigh and told him, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want for you to take this the wrong way. I just didn't want for you to be upset about the revelation. What has been done has been done and there is nothing we can do about it for now. Just think about it," he added, touching his son's ear with his muzzle and padding away.

_I will, _Weed told him silently as he watched his father walk away and whisper something straight away to Akame and Musashi. Of course he was disappointed that Gin didn't tell him this at first, but he realized that he wanted to tell him at the right time. _Still, it would've been nice if he told me earlier._

Suddenly, he heard someone crying and he turned to see that Katara was gazing at where Aang had left her, her sapphire eyes glistening with tears. Feeling bad for her, Weed padded over to the Kishu and told her, "It'll be all right. I promise."

Katara gave him a look of pure misery, and then she threw herself onto Weed's shoulder and sobbed her heart out. "I...I didn't mean t...to hurt him!" she wailed miserably. "I...I don't know what c...came over me! Now h...he won't speak to...to me!"

"Sshhh," Weed whispered to her, licking her tears away in return and pressing his nose to her muzzle. He added to her gently, "I remember feeling like this when I banished Jerome from the Ohu army."

"Who...who's Jerome?" she asked him, her pretty blue eyes still shining with tears. "I kept hearing you or another dog saying his name, but nobody told me who he is."

Weed gave a weary sigh; he remembered the fateful day when he banished Jerome from the Ohu army. This was after he murdered Thunder and Lector after they plotted to kill Weed. Kyoshiro blamed Weed for banishing a friend, but after this, the male Kishu told him that he wasn't wrong for banishing him; instead, Jerome had followed Weed and his pack secretly and helping them. The last time Jerome helped him was when he and GB were cornered by Hougen near a river, the place where Jerome drowned, and the last time he "saw" him was in the field of flowers.

"Jerome was a German Shepherd who was the best mentor a dog could ask for," Weed explained to Katara, feeling his voice feel hollow. "But after he saved my life by killing two killers, I banished him. But he followed me and helped me before dying. I'll never forget him." He finished as he leaned against Katara, feeling his curled tail twirl with hers.

The female Kishu replied by licking his muzzle and murmuring, "I'm so sorry, Weed. I feel just the way that you do."

Weed nodded his thanks and buried his muzzle into her thick fur as they watched her other friends greeting the soldiers of Ohu. _Aang, I hope you snap out of this spell. Katara needs you as much as the world needs you..._

**...**

**Well, that's all I can say for now. And my brother's birthday is in three more days. So review and you'll get a cookie cake.**

**And I'll be updating a few neglected stories that I wanna update. It'll take a little while, but I'll manage to make them come to my stories in the end. And in school, we watched The Lion King Special Edition today and it was awesome! It's my favorite Disney movie and I plan on making a story about that.**

**See ya next time!**


	8. A Crisis of Life and Death

**It's been quite a while since I've updated Ginga Densetsu Katara and I'm gonna update again. This will be the second story I've updated in 2011 and you'll see someone you haven't seen for quite a while on the Ginga series...**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Avatar: The Last AirBender or Ginga series! But I own a few dogs. Plus, since Weed didn't have a mate on the anime and this is based on the anime, I'll let Weed have a mate of his own.**

**Summary: Aang and the others start learning to live like Ohu soldiers and Aang gets more hostile towards Katara. But when Weed defends her from him, Aang and Weed exchange words that cause a near-death experience.**

**Pairings: Later Kataang, Weed/OC, Sukka**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_A Crisis of Life and Death_

Weed glanced from left to right at Katara sitting away from her friends. Excluding Aang, her other friends might have missed her and wanted to be friends with her again, but the female Kishu had felt upset about thinking of agreeing with Aang. The young Ohu leader had tried many things to help her feel better like hunting, but nothing worked. It was already nearly a week since she and her friends were turned into dogs.

"Hey, this seems to be a nice place," Sokka was saying as the male Kishu Inu dug into a sparrow. "But I hope we can get back to our world okay."

"Yeah," Aang muttered, but then he glared at Katara as he growled, "And it'd be better if one other dog never comes back with us."

Weed felt Katara tense up beside him and he felt very angry at the male Akita. Even though they had spent a week together, Aang had made sure that he and Katara never cross paths or even talk to one another. But that didn't give him the right to make death threats like that.

But before Weed could defend her, Hiro got up from talking to Ken and Kagetora and stalked over to Aang, growling, "Watch it, you little bastard, or I'll tear your balls off!"

Before things got out of control, Weed twitched his ears at the large battle-scarred Great Pyrenees, telling him that there was no need of threats. Hiro got the signal, for he nodded at him with a grunt and went off to talk with Musashi.

While Weed and Katara continued to devour their fresh-kill, Weed noticed Snow padding toward them with a look of shame on her face. Weed had to admit to himself that he had taken a liking toward Shard's older sister for quite a while now. Katara, who had become upset when she heard Aang's threat, turned away from the female Siberian Husky and gazed at the young Avatar.

"Hey, Katara?" Snow began, looking down. "I wanna say sorry for what my sister told you a week ago. We just didn't know that you were a human."

"How'd you know?" Weed asked her. "I know she was a human too! Father told me."

Snow chuckled and replied, "And it was your dad who told me about Katara also."

Katara turned around at Snow, her blue eyes containing sorrow at what Aang said to her, and asked her, "When'd you ask him?"

"It was after your friend yelled at you," Snow explained. "At first, Shard thought that you were going to get what you deserved. But after seeing you cry your eyes out, I felt so bad about what she said. I thought that he loved you down inside and I'm really sure that you loved him. So...I'm sorry for her behavior." At this, she padded forward and pressed her nose against Katara's ear.

She responded by murmuring what sound like a thank-you and then padded away from her.

Snow watched her go and turned to Weed, asking him, "What do you think we should do?"

"For now, we'll have to take messages between Aang and Katara," Weed told her, wagging his curly tail in a worried way. But suddenly, he had an idea. "Hey Snow. Do you wanna take her and Aang out for a little hunting? The prey will be out of their burrows."

"Sure!" Snow replied, her cheeks glowing red for some odd reason.

At that, the Akita/Kishu mix and the Siberian Husky went over to talk with Katara's five friends. Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko greeted them with great enthusiasm, but Aang didn't even look around at the two appearing wild dogs; instead, he turned away and continued to eat his pigeon gingerly.

Weed then cleared his throat and began, "Um...hey, you five."

"What's up?" Toph replied. The small female Daschund was wagging her tail and her blind green eyes were shining with amusement.

"We wanted to ask Aang something," Snow spoke up. "Aang, turn around, please." When he finally turned around to glare at her, the Siberian Husky snapped, losing her honey-like voice, "Don't you go and glare at me like that! We were just going to ask you if you wanted to hunt with us!"

Suddenly, a patter of paws sounded from behind the dogs; a young male puppy was running toward them. Weed felt a pang of misery at seeing GB's puppies abandoned at a short age, but they seemed to have gotten over his father's death. Just like GB to Weed, GB had asked Weed if he could be the godfather of his own pups.

The GB lookalike ran over to his godfather, wrapped his forepaws around his leg, and begged, "Can I go with you, Weed? Can I? Can I?"

Weed chuckled to himself, looked around at Snow, and bent down to speak with his second-born godson. "I'm sorry, Thistle, but you're not old enough to go out hunting with Snow and I. And besides, Akajaki is still out there, and who'll protect your siblings?"

"I will!" Thistle barked happily, wagging his tail. The Akita/Kishu mix could hear some laughter from behind him and Aang's four other friends were exchanging amused looks with one another. However, Aang didn't turn around to look. Holding back his anger at the red brindle Akita, Weed gave his godson a lick on the head and the little English Setter mix ran off to find his mother.

As soon as he ran off, Snow leaned in towards Weed and murmured, "I wish I had a pup like him. He's so adorable!"

Weed nodded with agreement. He had taken a small liking toward Katara for quite a while after he met her, but after she was yelled at by Aang, she had suddenly become like a sister that he had never had. Believe it or not, he didn't mind not having a crush on her anymore; he had started to have a crush on Snow.

"Anyways..." Weed went on to Aang, "we were wondering if you'd like to come hunting with us."

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat," Aang muttered, not too politely but not too rudely either.

Snow exchanged a look with Weed at that comment. Katara had already told Weed that Aang didn't eat meat, for he was what the humans called an "Air Nomad." That is, humans who don't eat meat, fly on giant creatures as gentle as sheep, and learn how to "AirBend." Katara was, meanwhile, a person from the "Water Tribe." They lived in igloos, ate fish and other marine life, and learn how to "WaterBend."

Weed looked over at the four other dogs. He knew that Sokka was Katara's brother and he wasn't a WaterBender, but he had a brilliant mind and loved his sister very much. Suki was Sokka's mate and she couldn't Bend either, but she was a skilled fighter. Toph was a blind person, but she made that up by seeing through her feet with "EarthBending." And Zuko was a powerful "FireBender" and had turned traitor towards his Nation to help Aang.

Anyways, Weed replied, "Well, just come along with us, anyways. You need the fresh air. In fact," he added, looking over at Aang's friends, "we'd like it if you guys came along also. We could use some lending paws."

"I'm up to it," Zuko finally spoke up, padding over to stand beside the young Ohu leader. The young German Shepherd seemed to realize what had happened to them, but he didn't say it out loud.

"Count me in," Toph spoke up also as she too joined them.

Sokka stood up and told Suki, "I'm going. Do you wanna come along?"

Suki rubbed her face to his in a loving way and murmured, "Wherever you go, I go also."

Finally, Aang rose up to his paws and said something about deciding to stretch his legs after all. With a bark of happiness, Weed flicked his tail over to them and the seven dogs ran off from Ohu and raced off to the forest down in the valley.

**...**

When the small pack arrived in the forest below, Weed heard a bark call out, "Guys! Wait up!"

Weed turned around to see Kyoshiro escorting Katara over to the small hunting pack. The two Kishus were panting after they had caught up to them. But before the young leader could speak, he felt Aang barge past him and glare at Katara.

"What's SHE doing here? I don't wanna see her ever again!" he snarled.

Kyoshiro shielded Katara from his glare and gave him a harsh glare as he retorted angrily, "Well, guess what?" Without waiting for an answer, he went on, "Tough luck, Shitface. You're going to go hunting alongside her whether you like it or not!"

"Aang!" the female Kishu spoke up with a worried plea. "Please listen to me! I'm sorry!"

But Aang suddenly started glowing; in fact, it was his arrows that were glowing with an eerily unearthly light. But this light was rather dark purplish-black as if he was possessed by some sort of demon. Then he pushed Kyoshiro out of the way and shoved Katara to the ground, pinning her there and snarling in her face.

"You broke my heart and cut it up! Now' I'll cut out yours!" he was growling in an unearthly growl.

Weed felt Sokka bristle beside him and he felt equal rage. How dare Aang attack Katara when she tried to talk to him! And in front of the other dogs too? Before Sokka could move, Weed leaped straight at the Avatar and pulled him off of Katara, his claws scraping at his shoulder and his teeth buried in his scruff.

As soon as the two male dogs broke apart, the Avatar was growling in that same unearthly voice, "What are you doing? I could've ended it all!"

"You know as well as I do that fighting is not the answer!" Weed barked at Aang angrily; he couldn't believe that Aang could act like this. "Only justice and love in a family will prevail! And if you can't understand at all, then you don't belong here in the Ohu army!" Giving him a rough yet warning shove, he barked, "Get out of here! Right now!"

Without warning, Aang leaped forward at Weed and knocked him to the ground. Since he felt the spirits of the Ohu soldiers fill him to the top, he managed to push him off and lunge at him. Feelings of nonviolence had vanished from his mind; if Aang wanted a fight by hurting Katara, then he could have one!

**(Author's Note: While the fight goes on, the song "A Crisis of Life and Death" is being played.)**

Without hearing the other dogs barking at them to stop, Weed rammed into Aang again and forced him backwards. In retaliation, the Avatar lunged forward and sunk his fangs into Weed's front leg, throwing him to the ground. The young Ohu leader got to his paws and sliced at his face with his fangs, hot sticky blood spraying into the air.

"Aang! Weed! Stop!" Katara was howling with fear and sorrow, but the two dogs weren't even listening to her. Aang wasn't listening, for his hatred for Katara was tainting his soul, and Weed wasn't paying attention because he was angry at the Avatar for hurting his friend.

Aang suddenly leaped on top of Weed and forced him to the ground. Weed could taste dirt and grass in his mouth and he heaved himself up hard, coughing like mad. Immediately, the male Akita/Kishu mix leaped at Aang hard with a quick ninja move that Tesshin and Akame had taught him after Hougen was killed. Since Weed hit Aang very hard with the attack, he was bleeding hard from a gash on his face.

Suddenly, the Avatar's arrows glowed like the darkest red he had ever seen and started charging at him, spinning in circles as he went. Weed was shocked to discover that Aang knew the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga just like he, his father Gin, and his grandfather Riki had used. In desperation, Weed charged at Aang with his own Zetsu Tenrou Battouga. They had to end this fight and quickly. Then...the two collided.

"NO!" Katara's shout was heartbreaking to him and the other dogs were staring at shock from what happened.

Snow had tears of fear in her amber eyes as she murmured, "But...but I thought Weed and Gin could use the Battouga!"

"The what?" Zuko asked, his good golden eye bright with fear.

"It's the attack of a wolf," Tesshin explained, his voice choking as he joined up with the hunting pack. "The attacker jumps in the air and spins while biting, and can have enough power to tear off a bear's head. The spinning is incredibly fast in order to do fatal, and sometimes critical, damage. I was the one who taught that move to Weed."

Kyoshiro nodded and spoke on for Tesshin, "The Zetsu Tenrou Battouga happens by running to max speed, then starts to spin around in a disc-like shape then cut the opponent's skin. The Zetsu Tenrou Battouga is almost always aimed for the skull or the back of a bear, disabling its claws. There's a 50% chance that the opponent can get away. The opponent must have quick reflexes to escape it."

"So they could DIE?" Katara moaned with sorrow, tears forming in her blue eyes.

When the dust cleared, Weed and Aang were still on their paws, glaring at one another with hatred. Weed was panting hard and his ear had been torn off from Aang's attack while a long scar appeared on Aang's chest. It wasn't deep, but it sure was a long one.

_I have to end this. Even if I don't want to, it's for justice!_

But when the two dogs stalked together to strike the final blow, a new bark sounded out:

"ENOUGH!"

The new dog arrived so swiftly in between them that Weed could barely recognize the bark or the approaching figure. While he was thinking about that, the newcomer grabbed Aang by the scruff and tossed him away from Weed before he did the same to Weed.

While Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, and Katara stared on at awe, Tesshin, Kyoshiro, and Snow gazed at him with shock and uttered a name that Weed hadn't heard in a very long while:

"_Jerome?"_

_To be continued..._

**...**

**Yes, I know. But some people will be excited to have Jerome back. I'll explain why on the next chapter. So I'm glad I can help you out, Jerome fans!**

**Anyways, here's the summary for the next chapter:**

**Summary: Jerome has finally returned and he reveals why the argument between Aang and Katara has taken place. Meanwhile, Akajaki pushes further into Ohu territory and raid the nursery.**

**I won't force you to review, but I'd be happy if anyone did.**

**See ya next time!**


	9. Into The Truth

**AvatarCat11: It's been quite a few moons since I've updated Ginga Densetsu Katara. So I'm going to update it right about now! I know that I've neglected some of my other stories like Avatar Seekers and Bluebeard's Story, but I'll try to work hard at those!**

**Now that that's done, I'll go ahead and say the disclaimer and the summary of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Avatar: The Last AirBender or the Ginga series.**

**Summary: Jerome stops the fight between Aang and Weed, telling them about why Aang and Katara had that fight seen earlier in the story. And he also tells the soldiers of Ohu about how he had survived and made his way to Ohu. But while she listens to this, Katara senses that something isn't right at Gajou.**

**Updating Date: July 11, 2011**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_Into The Truth_

"_Jerome?_"

Katara barely heard the name as the soldiers of Ohu gave the same gasp of surprise. Meanwhile, behind the tears of sorrow, she was very confused; she thought she heard that Jerome drowned while he saved Weed and GB from Hougen. But when she saw Jerome separate Aang and Weed from fighting each other, Katara now knew that Jerome wasn't really dead after all.

She couldn't help but see the calm and cunning expression on Jerome's face when the German Shepherd looked over at the Ohu dogs. But Katara shivered even more when she saw that he had a missing ear; Weed didn't tell her anything like that before. She could see a lot of happiness shine in Weed's gray eyes when he saw his missing adviser apparently rising from the dead.

"Jerome? You're alive!" Kyoshiro barked happily as he padded forward to greet him.

Jerome dipped his head to him and said, "Good to see you again, Kyoshiro." Turning to Aang and Weed, he asked them, "Now what the hell has been happening here?"

Weed flicked his ears to Aang (whose arrows and eyes were still glowing) and told him, "He was trying to kill Katara!"

"I would have if he hadn't stopped me!" the Avatar, still in his demonic voice, snarled. "She caused me nothing but pain!"

Jerome was about to say something else, but suddenly, a dark demonic force came over Katara's mind and she once again filled herself with hatred. It was the same hatred that cost her to become a Kishu Inu. Taking a step forward, she snarled evilly and that made the other dogs step backwards away from her and Aang.

"You're the one who insisted on getting together with me! And I told you that we'll never be together! Ever!" she barked angrily.

Aang let out a demonic snarl at that and took a step towards her as well. Weed, for the time being, watched on in horror as he saw that two friends were now fighting. Katara's friends and Weed's friends gasped in shock when they saw that those two were going into battle...against each other. But Jerome glared at her and Aang as if he was going to yell at them; instead, he growled something that made them surprised.

"Hougen! Genba! Get out of them! Now!"

And as Katara and Aang continued to glare at each other, fixing to fight, they felt something wrench themselves away from their hearts. Then, as they stood there, they saw something dark and black come out from each other's chests and into the open. The black aura started swirling around in the air above them, and dark storm clouds gathered ahead of them, thunder rumbling in the distance. Right before their eyes, it split into two and began to take the shapes of two large dogs until the black aura surrounded them.

Now instead of a swirling black mass of dark aura, there were two large Harlequin Great Danes (with white coats with black spots) standing before them. One of them was huge and tall with cropped ears torn in half and evil green eyes; the other was shorter than the other with cropped ears that were full and slightly curled, but he also had the same green eyes and the same black-spotted white pelt.

These two were Hougen and Genba.

"Well, well, Jerome," Genba growled, leering at the German Shepherd. "How'd you guess that we possessed them?"

"Just a guess," Jerome retorted while Katara felt all the hate wash away from her heart. "I know why you possessed Katara to hurt Aang. It's to break his spirit so that we couldn't stop Akajaki and so that you could destroy his good nature. Right?"

Hougen let out a crazy yet evil cackle. "Right you are! What a mind reader you've become!"

"And what are YOU doing here?" Genba sneered. "Aren't you dead...like us?"

Jerome shook his head. "You see me with flesh and bones, right? So I am as much alive as Weed."

When those two heard that name, Hougen and Genba growled at that and stalked towards the young Akita/Kishu mix. Their lips were peeled back to reveal nasty snarls and yellow fangs. Weed was shivering a little with fright, but he was facing the Great Dane brothers with a bold glare.

"So...young leader of Ohu, huh? How's life treating you?" Hougen growled with a false sense of kindness.

"It is no concern of yours, that's how life treats me," Weed barked back. Then, with a voice shaking with anger, he went on, "I thought that you were low when you killed John and all the other soldiers of Ohu, but using Katara to hurt Aang like this? I never knew that you two could be so cruel!"

Instead of looking ashamed, Hougen and Genba exchanged a look and began laughing in his face. Weed growled with anger and pounced at the two demon dogs, his white fangs glowing silver in the sunlight. But they dodged and grabbed him by the scruff together; those sharp teeth actually pierced the skin and it made blood spray out from the wound. While Weed yelped with pain, Hougen and Genba tossed him away from them, and he collided with a tree, sinking slowly to the ground.

Genba sneered, "Now 'cruel' is such a harsh word, don't you think? Well, we gotta go now. Don't bother looking for us, or we'll kill you."

Glaring at Katara, Aang, and Weed, Hougen growled, "It seems we can't use you two anymore for our scheme. Now that Jerome exposed our plan, we'll think of something else. As for you Ohu fools, you've got three days to either face us in battle, or die by our fangs!"

At that, the two Great Danes vanished in a swirl of dark black aura.

When the two Great Danes disappeared from sight, Katara felt relief that she was now free of Hougen's grasp; it was Hougen who possessed her while Genba possessed Aang. But not only did she find relief, she felt pure shame for falling for the Great Dane's tricks into unfolding his evil scheme. She felt that now was the right time for an apology.

"Go on," Sokka was reassuring his sister gently. "We're here for you and Aang."

Toph teased him, "Even if you're off eating something?"

Sokka gave her a mock glare, but the others paid attention to Aang and Katara.

Since Aang was no longer possessed by Genba, his arrow markings turned from glowing red back to white and his eyes were back to dark gray. But those eyes were filled with tears, and Katara knew that those were tears of bliss, relief, and shame. He was feeling the exact same feelings that she was feeling right now.

"K-Katara," Aang choked as she stepped cautiously forward. "I-I'm s-s-so..."

But there weren't really words to describe it; instead of quickly replying, Katara dashed forward and buried her muzzle in his soft neck fur. She could hear him apologizing over and over again as he cried his heart out for her, and she felt like doing the same thing.

"Aang, I-I should be the one to apologize. I didn't know that Hougen possessed me. Plus, I know that you'd never do anything bad to your friends." Sniffling, she broke down and began to cry loudly. She sobbed, "A-Aang, p-pl-please forgive me!"

As she cried in his shoulder, Aang rasped back without reluctance, "I forgive you."

Katara looked into his gray eyes through her tear-filled blue ones. "H-How can you forgive me so easily? I slapped you and cursed at you!"

"I know that you would never harm anyone purposely...except Yon Rha," the Avatar reassured her, sounding calmer now. "Monk Gyatso taught me to forgive those that have done you wrong. Besides, I was behaving like a two headed rat viper. While I was angry at you, I was destroying myself on the inside. And I was angry at myself for not telling you how I...how I feel about you. Katara, I...I love you. I love you with all my heart and all my soul."

No other words were to be described. Katara smiled at him with joy and told him these very powerful words: "I love you too, Aang."

And as they nuzzled each other with joy at being together, Sokka came forward and started up his own words of congrats. Toph and Suki exchanged amused looks as they padded forwards to give them their words of congrats. And Zuko gave his friends a smiling nod and padded forward, whole-heartedly nudging them. The Ohu soldiers came forward and congratulated them, their tails wagging happily, and Snow was really excited for them.

But there were two dogs that didn't join them yet.

"Jerome, how'd you know that Hougen and Genba possessed Aang and Katara?" Weed asked his former mentor. "And how did you escape from the river?"

"Well..." Jerome began, sitting down next to him. "It begins like this: After I helped save you from being frozen in the river, when I saw Kyoshiro and the other soldiers helping you, I let go of the rock that we were clinging to. I thought that I was really going to die and I hoped to join my four comrades in heaven. I even thought that I would see North, Robert, Rocca, and Hoiler again. Even Kaibutsu."

Weed gaped at him. "Why Kaibutsu?"

Jerome told him, "He was abused at a laboratory and the humans made him the monster that he once was; can you really blame him for that?" As the other dogs broke away and surrounded him, for they hoped to hear the rest of the story, he asked them, "Do you really want me to tell you the story?"

Everyone nodded.

"All right then," Jerome sighed and sat in the middle of the circle. "As I was telling Weed...

"After I helped save Weed from being frozen in the river, when I saw Kyoshiro and the other soldiers helping him, I let go of the rock that we were clinging to. I thought that I was really going to die and I hoped to join my four comrades in heaven. I even thought that I would see North, Robert, Rocca, and Hoiler again. Even Kaibutsu. And I asked God to watch over Weed and save him in his hour of need. But I suppose that He had other plans for me first."

Jerome cleared his throat and went on, "Sometime later, after I blacked out, I was brought over to the same laboratory that I was trained at." Seeing the confused look on the faces of Katara and her friends, he told them, "It's a place where human scientists work at, to boost their brains to clasp onto the love of science."

"Sounds like a good place to me!" Sokka cheered.

"Everything with science is good to you," Zuko muttered from the corner of his mouth. Sokka gave him a glare, but the two quieted down as Jerome continued his story.

"Back to what I was saying before I was interrupted: Sometime later, after I blacked out, I was brought over to the same laboratory that I was trained at. The humans there recognized me from when I was hired to kill Kaibutsu after he escaped. They saw that I had a bullet in my leg and they were going to remove it. At first, I refused because I was going to keep it in there to pay for my wrongdoing. But in the end, I let them remove it."

Tesshin gave him a surprised look. "I was going to remove it for you, Jerome. But why did you let the humans remove it?"

Jerome shrugged and told him, "Like I said before, I felt that I wasn't worthy of having it removed from my leg. I felt as if I still needed to redeem myself some day before having it removed. When I was in the river, I felt that I really did redeem myself: sacrificing myself to help Weed. The scientists there recognized me from when I was hired to kill Kaibutsu after he escaped. They saw that I had a bullet in my leg and they were going to remove it. At first, I refused because I was going to keep it in there to pay for my wrongdoing. But in the end, I let them remove it.

"A few months passed as I lived among the humans once again; they were flabbergasted that I behaved more like a feral dog rather than a tamed one. They even saw that I preferred raw meat more than mostly pet food, even though I sometimes ate pet food. But one day, while I was just lazing around in the sun, I heard a human called a 'policeman' telling me of the body of a male Great Dane struck down with many wounds all over his body. So I thought you had something to do with it."

"But I didn't kill him!" Weed told him. "He was struck down by lightning!"

"I know," Jerome told him kindly and Katara saw how gentle he was with Weed; she supposed that the German Shepherd was like an uncle to him. "I immediately saw that it was you who had beaten Hougen. The humans said that even after you used the Battouga on him, he wouldn't go down until the lightning struck him down. After I heard that, I spent the night thinking about ways to get away from the lab and back to Ohu."

Zuko asked him, "How'd you find your way here to Ohu?"

Jerome faced him and told him, "That's a good question. One day, while I was fishing near the river at the nearest town, I heard some dogs talking to one another. I heard them say that there were dogs in the mountains that would fight at any cost, even if they lost their lives. I went over to them and asked them, 'You're talking about the Ohu soldiers, right?' They told me yes since they said that they were once generals from Hougen's army. So as soon as I finished hearing them, I went off to the mountains. But I was stopped."

"By who?" Suki asked him.

"By the scientists," the rogue German Shepherd told her. "But they knew that they couldn't keep me forever, so they let me go."

Katara was very amazed that Jerome's owners would let him go so fast, but she had to admire what he did. He had sacrificed his career to help Weed, got exiled, saved Weed almost to the point of dying, and managed to find his way back. But she saw that it had to be very dangerous journey since he had scars all over his muzzle and body, like Kyoshiro's scars.

But as she continued listening to Jerome, she suddenly saw the foot of Gajou filled with packs of fighting dogs. Blood, fur, and anger flew all over the place as the soldiers of Ohu battled their rival pack fiercely. She saw Hiro leaping toward a Pit Bull before castrating his foe, Kagetora and Ken battling two Irish Wolfhounds, Musashi wrestling with another Tosa Inu, and even the blind old Ben holding out his own against another Irish Wolfhound.

And in the lead of the rival pack was a Great Dane. This one looked a bit like Hougen with the white pelt, cropped ears, and green eyes. But this Great Dane had reddish brown spots instead of black and he looked more powerful than Hougen did when Katara saw the latter come out of her after possessing her.

"Katara? You okay?" Weed asked her with concern.

"And don't tell us it was rabies," Kyoshiro teased her. "Mel pulled that on us one time, but he was just bullshitting around."

While Aang padded over to her and pressed his body against hers in a comforting way, Katara felt a little sick as she rasped these words:

"Akajaki just launched an attack on Gajou."

_To be continued..._

**...**

**AvatarCat11: I'm glad that this got updated after six or so months of negligence. But what do YOU think will happen to Gajou. And do you think that anyone will die in the next chapter? Well, we'll have to find out on the next chapter, shall we?**

**So anyways, if anyone wants to review, all you have to do is hit the review button and press the review button. And if you leave a good review, you'll automatically receive cupcakes that are both vanilla and chocolate. But flames will be used for kabob-cooking. And today's the second anniversary that we got Reesee and Sony, our two Daschunds; anyone that reviews will get plushes of those two. You'll see the descriptions of them on my profile information.**

**Now here's the summary for the next chapter.**

**Summary: Katara, Aang, Weed, and the others go into battle against Akajaki's pack to defend Ohu. But while they defend Ohu and the Gajou fortress, a deserter works against Ohu and reveals their alliance to Akajaki in battle.**

**See ya next time!**


	10. The Battle Of Gajou

**AvatarCat12: It's been quite a long while since I updated Ginga Densetsu Katara, and I think I mentioned a traitor coming up later in this chapter. But I'm gonna give you a quick and very short spoiler: you've seen the traitor already.**

**And I hope all of you are happy that Jerome is back. Any of you who aren't...bear with me. I'm gonna also re-edit the first few chapters of this story, but it ain't gonna be easy. I just discovered that making remakes can be kinda hard.**

**But enough of this talk for now. Now is the time for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last AirBender and Ginga Densetsu Weed do not belong to me. I do, however, own a few dogs on here.**

**Summary: The hunting patrol comes back to Gajou only to be in the middle of a battle. But when the battle wages on, a traitor reveals itself with a twisted plot.**

**Updating Date: August 6, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_The Battle Of Gajou_

The dogs raced through the stinging thorns of the thickets, ignoring the scratching pain on their pelts. Katara could see Aang and Weed racing through the bushes, though Weed was leaving behind a trail of blood thanks to his missing ear. Kyoshiro's tongue was lolling out as he raced ahead of the pack; the look on his face told Katara he was eager for battle. And finally, Jerome, Snow, and Tesshin were at the head of the pack as they led the patrol through the forest.

Katara's ears began to ache when she heard the barks and yelps of angry dogs fighting. She couldn't bear to hear the scent of blood and tearing of flesh or fur, even though she was just a human in a dog's body. No matter what happened, though she wanted to go back to her world with her friends, Katara wanted to make sure the dogs of Ohu were saved.

When they reached the border which lead to Gajou, the patrol heard a dog howl and stopped in their tracks. Rushing towards them was a red colored dog with floppy ears and droopy jowls; it looked like a Redbone Coonhound. He dropped to the ground, blood pouring out from his throat.

"Hotaka!" Weed barked as he rushed to the head of the pack. "What happened?"

"Aka...Akajaki...he attacked us..." Hotaka moaned, looking up to his leader's eyes. "He...he brought all of his soldiers over to attack us all...while we weren't looking..."

Then he fell to the ground, his eyes closed. Snow pushed herself up ahead to feel his neck with her paws.

"We're losing him!" she barked, trying to plant some moss onto the bleeding hound's neck wound. Suki started helping him by placing cobwebs from bushes onto his wound.

Katara watched this scene with a heavy feeling in her heart. When she had watched GB die, she felt like her healing powers had not returned to her right away. She blamed herself for not helping the English Setter a bit more. But while she was thinking of this, she felt a nudge on her shoulder and turned to see Tesshin, who had appeared at her side again.

Before Katara could say anything, Tesshin murmured, "I felt it in your soul. When you and Aang made amends after what happened, I felt both your powers return to you. Hougen and Genba no longer possess you both. Use your healing."

Nodding, Katara made her way to the front of the hunting patrol, where she faced the comatose Redbone Coonhound. As she stepped onto a pile of moss soaked with water, she saw her front paws glowing white from her healing powers while she placed them on Hotaka's throat. She heard him gasp heavily as his eyes shot open from the effects of the healing water. He tried to get up, but he ended up slipping a little, thus forcing Snow and Tesshin to support him by his shoulders.

Weed turned to stare at Katara in shock. "Whoa! You...you're controlling the water? And making it glow?"

"Yeah..." Katara replied, sharing a look with Aang. "I'm a WaterBender. Remember?"

"I've heard of something like that before," Jerome added, stalking forward. "But where...I can't exactly remember."

Slowly, Hotaka looked up at Katara through grateful eyes. "Hey, I don't know what you did there, but, uh...thanks. I don't hurt too much anymore..."

Katara smiled at him. "No problem."

"Let's go! We got a battle today!"

It was Kyoshiro; he looked agitated and nervous for battle. So the dogs in the pack followed him onwards, Hotaka following slowly and needing help from Jerome and Tesshin.

**...**

A few minutes later, after endless running, the dogs finally heard the sounds of wild barking and snarling. Katara saw Aang and Weed leap onto a boulder to scan the territory better, having forgiven each other for the attack ages ago. Finally, the two young males leapt down to the ground, grave looks on their face.

Weed rasped, "Katara was right, however she found it out. Akajaki's attacking Gajou."

"Then what're we waiting for?" Zuko spoke up. "Let's get down there!"

All the dogs in the hunting patrol howled their agreement before leaping down the slope towards Gajou. Katara felt Aang and Weed's fur brushing against her own, Toph, Suki, and Snow were leaping from rock to rock, and Sokka kept leaping over some branches with Kyoshiro. Zuko, Jerome, and Tesshin were staying behind, helping Hotako along the way.

Then...a shrill yelp split the air, making the dogs' fur bristle with worry. It sounded a bit like an elder dying from a battle wound.

"Let's go!" Weed barked as he and the dogs raced on. As they arrived at the bushes leading to Gajou, Katara gasped in shock and horror at what she saw before her.

The clearing at Gajou was full of fighting dogs, and not one dog had gotten away unscathed. Ken and Kagetora were taking down a Spanish Mastiff while Ken's mother, Cross, was holding out her own against a mixed mutt despite her old age. Rocket was slashing at each dog with his fangs each time he passed them. And Hiro was slamming his paw at a Rottweiler's face and knocking him down to the ground, tearing his privates off afterward.

**(Author's Note: I'm not going into graphic details about the ball-snatching.)**

Katara could see Baruge and Kite fighting side by side against two English foxhounds while Bat sunk his fangs into a mixed mutt's throat without much help. Mel and Teru were working together to fight off a Tosa Inu all by themselves. And lastly, Gin was fighting against a Great Dane with a white pelt, reddish-brown spots, and green eyes.

_Akajaki! That must be the one who's behind all this!_

"Soliders of Ohu...ATTACK!" Weed howled, racing down the slop towards the battle. Katara and her friends followed him, flanked by Kyoshiro, Snow, Tesshin, Jerome, and Hotako.

When they finally arrived in the battlefield, Kyoshiro wasted no time in flinging himself at the Tosa Inu Mel and Teru were fighting, tearing at his face with his fangs. Jerome and Zuko began working together to fight off a Belgian sheepdog while Suki and Snow tackled two greyhounds. Toph was dodging beneath the paws of the larger dogs, nipping at them and tripping them with EarthBending. Finally, Sokka pounced on the back of a mixed mutt, hitting his head a few times with his paws.

Katara, Aang, and Weed wasted no time in finding their opponent: a Great Pyrenees. But when Katara sunk her fangs into its leg, she realized that this was not their enemy.

"Get off," Hiro growled, shaking Aang off his back as Weed leapt away. "What is this, some sort of housewarming?"

"Sorry!" Weed barked before he dove back into the crowd.

Katara followed him into the fight, Aang right behind her. She could see his curly tail streaming out behind him as he leapt among the other fighting dogs, trying to reach Akajaki. But just as Weed ducked underneath a Tosa Inu mix, the huge dog got in the couple's way, thus blocking their way.

"You gonna reach our boss while the good stuff's gettin' good? I don't think so." Licking his maw while staring at Katara, he sneered, "You're a pretty young thing, ain't ya? Come over here and I'll-"

But Aang quickly leapt over Katara's head and head-butted the Tosa mix away, growling, "No way! She's mine!"

The Tosa mix sneered. "Oh really? How about you fight me for her?"

Without answering, Aang hurled himself at the large dog and bowled him over to the ground. And to make him leave, he whipped his curly tail around and sent forth a blast of air to hurl him away from Katara. Amazed, Katara ran forth to check if Aang was all right.

"I'm fine," Aang panted. "We gotta catch up with Weed!"

But just then, they heard a loud yelp from behind them. Reika, Hiro's mate, was trying to struggle while fighting a red-furred Irish Wolfhound. Quickly, Aang and Katara flew at the large dog, knocking him off his paws and freeing Reika. When she was free, the female Akita gave a bark of thanks and went back into the battle.

A sudden yelp and a cry of pain made Katara and Aang look up to see what had just happened. But what Katara did not expect was to see an elder dying.

The old Great Dane named Ben was lying in a pool of blood, his fangs bared in a final snarl of defiance. And Katara guessed that his neck had been slashed open without any mercy. But the killer...wasn't a dog at all. Instead, a large white-furred baboon with a hairless chest and a bared muzzle was standing above him, licking his lips in a vicious manner. He was holding a large axe in his hands, blood dripping from the tip.

"MURDERER! YOU MURDEROUS BASTARD!" Ken had sprung forth with a roar, landing on top of the baboon, tearing at his face with his jaws. Beside him, a scarred male Saluki that looked somewhat like a male Cross joined him, barking furiously.

Katara left the two dogs to their business and flung himself back into the battle. She dodged in between her attackers, summoning up water from a nearby pond to keep them at bay. One time, she used a move Hama taught her and sliced some ice claws against one dog's face, making him yelp in surprise. After she fought off a whippet mix, she turned back around to see Aang holding his own against a German shepherd, a dog that looked closely like Jerome.

So Katara leapt over to assist Aang by shoving the German shepherd into the pond, causing him to sputter and glare at them. Giving Katara a bark of thanks, the Avatar leapt onto him and kept summoning waves of water over his head while Katara attacked with her canine fangs.

"Do not underestimate me!" he barked, throwing his head back to buck Aang off of him. "Or perhaps you want to face the wrath of Victor?"

As soon as he made this threat, Zuko had leapt forth and glared at Victor, his fangs bared. But before Victor could strike, a booming bark echoed throughout the area. And then...on top of Gajou...Katara saw him.

_Akajaki._

The huge Great Dane was standing at the top of Gajou, his face full of anger and malice. And to her horror, she saw a squealing little puppy struggling in his jaws as he tried to get free.

"Thistle!" Weed barked, running forward. "Don't you dare lay a fang on my godson!"

"Oh, I won't...yet," Akajaki sneered, holding the little Setter mix. "But first-"

But suddenly, Victor stood up, barking, "First you give us extra hunting territory! All our soldiers will starve!"

Katara, Aang, and Weed looked around at the German shepherd who had spoken. Every other fighting dog stopped their fighting and turned to see what was going on. Toph, who was struggling under the earlier Tosa mix's paws, EarthBender her way out to hear.

Akajaki snarled, "Listen, you bastard! I'm the leader here! Or have you forgotten?"

"I'm a leader too," Victor barked back. "I led my army here to Japan all the way from Russia so we can take over. But my soldiers are weak and starving after their long swim. So we will take over!"

"You can't do that!" Akajaki barked.

Suddenly, the baboon that killed Ben spoke up, "He's got a point, Aka. My troops of macaques had been pushed out by a pack of dogs not too long ago. I agree with Victor. You don't rule anymore."

"He can too!"

Shard, the female husky, had stalked her way over to the front to stand beside Akajaki. This caused Snow to gape in shock.

"Shard!" she yelped at her sister. "You and him are working together? How could you?"

Her sister sneered, "Jealous much? I'm helping him claim what's his! Isn't that right, honey?" she added, turning to give Akajaki a simpering smile.

To Katara's wonder, the red-spotted Great Dane did not reply; instead, he had hung his head, his face full of doubt. Weed was staring up in confusion at his enemy's son while Aang looked on in sympathy. It seemed like, since he was now losing his pack, Akajaki had just forgotten the raid he was making. And then...he dropped Thistle down to the snow; as soon as he was dropped, GB's son got up and tried to scamper towards his mother.

However, Victor leapt forth and grabbed the puppy in his jaws, lifting him up not so gently. This made Katara run forward, barking, "Let him go!"

"First, the leader of Ohu must give us extra prey and territory," the German shepherd snarled. "If you don't, you'll have to kill me to get your precious godson back!"

"I want my godson back, but I don't want to kill you," Weed retorted, his voice thick in anger. "I lost my godfather to a bear, but I won't lose my godson!"

Victor gave him a sneer that seemed to scare Katara a bit, just like when Hama had revealed her BloodBending. This made her step back and stand beside Sokka, who had a long gash on his shoulder and protecting Suki. And when Victor spoke next, his voice was filled with contempt and hatred.

"If that's the way you want it, then all right," he barked. "Until then, Thistle (I heard it's his name) will enjoy the riches we have gained along the way here. Who knows? Maybe he might turn into a fine soldier in my army one day. Now here's the deal: you can come to me with what I said, and I'll leave your pack alone and give you your godson back. If not...then you might as well kiss him good-bye and we will attack!"

This made Weed snarl, but he could not move one pawstep closer.

Finally, Victor barked, "Soldiers of my army! To me! Our work is done for the day!"

"Same with my army!" Shogun howled. "Let's get back home!"

All the evil dogs and macaques hooted and howled as they followed their leaders out of the Futago Pass. Shard gave Akajaki a sneer of contempt before following Victor away from the battlefield. But all Akajaki did was stare down at the ground, his green eyes glittering with sadness and confusion.

_The battle's over for now, _Katara realized. _But what will Akajaki do now that his pack left him?_

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat12: Bet you guys weren't expecting that, right? Well, I had decided to introduce two villains from the manga into this FanFic: Shogun and Victor. And there will be other dogs from the manga that might appear.  
**

**But anyways, if you want to review, that'll be great. Those who do will get either of these three vilalins in plush doll form: Akajaki, Shogun, or Victor. Flames will never be allowed on here, but advice and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
**

**Summary: With a broken Akajaki as prisoner, Weed has to decide on what to do before everything falls to pieces. Will Aang and Katara comfort him? Will they all make the right choice? And will there be a funeral for the fallen?  
**

**See ya next time!  
**


End file.
